


Sealed With A Kiss

by PunkRock13



Series: Frerard Moments [4]
Category: Freard - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRock13/pseuds/PunkRock13
Summary: It's too late.





	Sealed With A Kiss

Gerard's pov

'He doesn't love you.'

The voices. They were right all along. Who would love someone like you? You're nothing but scum. You are no better than a piece of gum on someones shoe. Why would he want you?

Hands shaking, body cold as I re-lived the events that took place earlier today. It was finally time. I was going to tell him. I did tell him, but he made it clear that he didn't want to hear what I had to say.

'He doesn't love you.'

Nobody was home. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. I could no longer live in this world, so I started to write.

'Dear whoever it may concern,

I can no longer live, knowing that I am not wanted. I tried so hard to impress you all and show you that I was something, but as you all know, I failed. I am nothing. It makes me sick to my stomach knowing that my parents had to put up with me for 16 years. You are incredible people and I love you. I'm sorry for embarrassing you. I know you didn't want me, but you still took care of me.

I'm sorry Mikey, I didn't realize how much you cared for him. If I had known I never would have slept with Pete. Even if you hate my guts. I still love you.

And Frank, I understand why you don't love me. No one can love me. It's impossible to love a worthless, fat, ugly, fag like me and I apologize for putting you through the pain of a single kiss. It was in the heat of the moment and I regret every second, because I hurt you. Please do not feel guilty. I'm doing something good for once. I'm finally making everyone happy. I'll see you on the other side.

xoxoG'

Once I had wrote the letter I put it in an envelope and sealed it with a kiss. I then opened my bedroom door and walked to the bathroom. I wasn't sure how to do it, so I decided that I would use the first thing I saw - once I opened the door to the bathroom - to kill myself. As soon as I walked in I saw a bottle of bleach. I grabbed it and walked down the stairs to the front door. I slid down the door and sat, with my legs tucked tightly into my chest. The note was in my pocket. I wanted to make sure someone would see it before entering the house, so I put it through the letter box and heard a small thud as it landed on the concrete.

I took one last look at my surrounding before whispering the words,

'He doesn't love you.'

And then swallowing a large mouthful of the disinfectant.

The thick substance burned my mouth and throat. I took another sip and felt the liquid caramelize my insides. The pain was unbearable and I couldn't help but scream.

"Gerard?"

I froze.

"Gerard, it's Frank." I had a feeling he was here to make fun of me and rub it in my face that he didn't love me, so I gulped down as much bleach as possible. Half of the bottle was gone. Then I started to scream, once again. It was uncontrollable.

"Gerard, are you okay? Let me in." He banged on the door. "Hey, what's this?" I heard him murmur to himself. That's when I thought about the letter. He wasn't suppose to be the one to find me.

"No!" I coughed. Blood. "Don't op-open it." My entire body jolted forwards, as I threw up a large amount of blood. I began to feel light headed. I had never experienced pain like this. Everything was burning. I could hear my organs sizzling. Then the worst bit happened.

I started to cough. It then turned into vomit mixed with blood. I was now on my hands and knees gasping for breath. I was too weak. I couldn't do this.

"Help!" I shouted, panic clear in my voice. "Plea-se hel-lp me!" I cried.

"I'm coming in, Gee!" He called me Gee. What did that mean? My thoughts were interrupted by someone crashing through the front door.

"Oh god!" Frank gasped, falling to the ground and looking me up and down. I had never felt so disgusting in my life.

"Have you-ew come to fil-lm me?" I asked, barley able to breath. "Film I-It and show ever-ryone th- aaahh!" I screamed in agony as the burning of my insides became more painful. My hands were too weak to hold my body up, so I collided hard with the floor. I rolled onto my back hoping it would stop the pain. It didn't. My eyes were blurred. I couldn't see anything. Then I got a sudden burst of confidence.

"Come to film m-me so, you can p-prove to a-all your friends that you-huo finally got rid of the emo fag?" Another load of blood rose up my throat and joined the rest of the red substance on the floor, on my chin and on my neck.

"Gee, I'm not gonna do that." He said, voice weak.

"Why's your voi-ice so whee-ak? Finally realize ho-ow bad you hurt me?"

"I came to apologize. I shouldn't of freaked out like that. I was scared, okay. I didn't want all my friends to find out that I was gay." He cried out.

"What?"

"I'm gay and I love you, Gerard Way."

"You-ur a bit late for that." I gave a weak smile.

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked, but I couldn't answer as I started coughing again. Forget the last time, this was the worst by far. The coughing was so violent that I could no longer breath. I felt my eyes go to the back of my head.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shaking frame.

I then saw an angel.

"I do love you." The angel said.

Then it all went black.

'He does love me.'


End file.
